


Gonna Love You/Tear Into Your Soul

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst and Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Credence is a gardener on the Graves family Estate.





	Gonna Love You/Tear Into Your Soul

A breeze drifted under his nose as he scooped up a palmful of loose soil to gently replace over a peony bud. It brought with it a spice and his nostrils stung, as every nerve lit up. He managed a whisper of a  _ "No" _ as he felt his body beginning to react. It was all because of one person.

The master's son was home from finishing school early. 

Credence had almost forgotten the Alpha was in his next to last rut, finishing them just in time, before the Season would start. With it would bring countless occasions to meet and court a worthy Omega. Not Credence. Never him. It didn't matter. 

Before he'd even heard the footsteps belonging to Graves Jr., Percival Graves, it was too late.    
Credence braced his hands flat in the dirt and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hide from the shame of being forced by his nature into presenting, to arch his back and widen his kneeling stance. 

There was no time to mourn the ruination of his favorite gardening pants, they were soaked in slick from his blooming opening, while his own scent flooded their air with the release of his bladder. Credence's cock was hot and hard against the rapidly cooling fabric wet with his unconscious scenting _ lure _ , and he found himself coming from just hearing Percival Graves saying his name. 

That’s all it took, before he was shivering apart, spilling into his pants, while tears leaked from his closed eyes, burning down his cheeks. He couldn’t move his hands, for they were now digging into the earth and would only further dirty his clothing.

He barely caught the tail end of an automatic Omegan whine by biting his tongue, before hearing a low groan followed by his name again. "Credence? It  _ is _ you. What’s wrong... are you-" 

_ Okay? Alright? _ Certainly not. He couldn’t even dare to look at Graves the younger, terrified of what he would see, no matter how soft or soothing his tones might be at the moment.

A lust mad Alpha?

A furious lord? Surely his own demise could not be far.    
  


\  
  


Percy hadn't intended on more than a short stroll through the grounds, wondering what magic would await him with the promotion of a new gardener. He’d been told very cryptically by his mother that it was  _ "An old school chum" _ and all he could think was _ "Dear lord, please don’t let it be Gellert." _

Once he crossed the stone walk path, and rounded the corner, walking beneath the trellis that glimmered with butterflies drinking from the bright pink and yellow flowers there, he caught sight of a hunched over figure, just above some freshly turned earth. Ah. There they were. Whoever  _ ‘they’ _ were. He was interrupted from calling out in greeting, as neutral as he could manage, by a strong cloying scent almost slapping him in the face. 

The gardener moved, shifting to kneel over the flower bed proper, and Percy stumbled. 

“Uh, hello?”

A whine broke the silence and Percy inched closer, recognizing dark lush hair, and full lips, along with a pale curve of bared neck. The sharp bitterness of urine was cut by further sweetness, the unmistakable scent of omegan slick. His parents over the summer… had hired an Omega on the verge of a heat? Why? Not just any Omega either. Credence Barebone? A well known descendant from a family rumored to be witches, and always,  _ always _ , no matter the gender born, Omega. Pure bred, if it was such a thing. Percy swallowed thickly, and murmured the boy’s name, trying his best to sound comforting, not wishing to startle him. 

“Please… please don’t hurt me. Please, help-”

“I would nev-” Percy doubled over, and barely avoided crashing atop the Omega as he fell, but that only made things worse. He was nearly beside the source of the slick, and his traitorous body was ignoring all senses of propriety in the name of getting hard, and his knot was already forming, tenting his poor riding trousers beyond reason.

“I’m sorry, I should-” Leave? Run? Abandon an Omega in distress? He wasn’t a monster, was he? He threw a hand out in a desperate move to comfort, dragging it up the boy’s side, to pet over the base of Credence’s spine, and felt the slender body shudder, while a strangled gasp escaped him. “You mustn’t! I’m not worthy of you-”

Percy sat up straight at that, and bent over Credence’s prone form, finding himself staring at the same pale stretch of unmarked skin, begging for a kiss, a mark, anything. His entire body shook with the need to  _ take _ , and he inhaled deeply, instantly regretting it. 

His knot swelled further, and he could see it was somehow affecting the omega, who trembled, and gulped in a quick breath of his own, throat bobbing as he swallowed. His pants were almost see through in the back from the copious release of slick, and Percy had to fight back another moan as he watched Credence rock himself forward through what had to be another untouched climax.  

“You’re perfectly fine to choose whoever you like. But right now, I doubt I would make it very far before being drawn back to you. May I mount you? Ease you through this wave? You have my word nothing will-” 

“Yes!”

Fuck.

Percy didn’t even know what he was doing, beyond the haze of lust trying furiously to cloud his sense of control, so he moved as quickly and as gently as he could, but ended up nearly rending Credence’s pants in two as he pulled them down milky white hips. Once off, he turned back to find the omega’s opening obscenely pink and shiny with slick, clear droplets oozing down his now bared thighs. God help him, he wanted to bury himself in there and never leave, while a second urge to drink and kiss and lick Credence clean warred with the first more baser need.  _ Some _ propriety managed to shine through his words, despite how strained he sounded to his own ears, “It might hurt-” 

Credence shook his head frantically, “You can’t. It won’t. I’m too  _ wet _ .”

Percy was already undoing his own trouser fronts with shaky hands, but he had enough sense to frown, and ask, “You’re not a virgin?”

Credence’s voice broke on a sob, “Of course I am… but you can’t hurt me. I promise.”

Percy barely blinked, and then he was groaning from the merest touch of his own hand on his cock, swollen at the base to the size of his enclosed fist, and the slow buck forward brought the head of his length in contact with the warm trembling wet flesh of Credence’s opening. 

It seemed to bloom further, revealing soft pink, and more glistening slick. “Okay. I’ll go sl-”

He stumbled forward again, as Credence pushed back, forcing him in halfway before he’d realized what happened, and all he could do was grab ahold of the omega’s hips, and start moving with purpose. 

 

/

 

With every rocking thrust forward, Credence’s cock jerked and spilled further watery release into the dirt, and he whispered fervent apologies and prayers for forgiveness aimed at the ground, and all the poor flowers he’d just tried to replant and refresh. If mother nature was kind, she would spare them a quick death. 

He could feel the stretching width of the Alpha’s knot at the edge of his hole when Mister Graves would push his length in all the way, before then withdrawing for maximum sensation, letting his cock continue to slowly split Credence open. It didn’t hurt, really, not when the blissful feeling of being  _ full _ was replacing the gnawing ache in his gut, from the lack of an Alpha through a heat. 

He’d suffered through many alone, in the garden shed, with only his fingers to sate him. It would never be enough. But now? With him? It was wondrous, glorious pleasurable delirium. Credence had never come so many times so quickly in his life, from nary a single touch to his cock. He could feel Mister Graves behind him, shuddering through breathy moans and gasps, hands tight enough on Credence’s hips to bruise, and he relished every single one. 

He would count them in the mirrors upon his next chance inside the house, after he’d been granted a bath, and he wondered if there were a full set of ten, one from every burning fingertip of Mister Graves. Credence leaned down, letting his forehead rest upon his folded arms, and keened halfway through drawing in a fresh lungful of air as he felt the Alpha’s knot beginning to catch. He knew then in a few moments it would be over, and he could at last be free from the ever present fever in his temples. 

“Oh god, god, I’m going to-”

Credence could only sob out a  _ “Yes”  _ as he felt Mister Graves’ knot twitch and then deflate, pumping his release deep into his hole, and granting the final push into another orgasm for him, as his own cock drooled a final string of reedy come into the dirt which probably appeared more like mud now beneath his waist. 

“God… you’re so lovely. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before, Credence. Forgive me.” 

Credence shook his head dimly, refusing to understand what the man was saying, it couldn’t be possible. He felt him withdrawing slowly, alpha cock softened at last, enough to allow retreat, and instead of being greeted by a cool breeze against his gaping and fluttering empty hole, he felt warmth, a soft caress. 

_ Mister Graves was touching him still. _ At first, just fingers, then something wet, and hot, and licking  _ into _ him. Credence started, and lifted his head to turn back over his shoulder, squeaking at the sight of the alpha kissing between his legs. 

“You can’t do that! It’s indecent.”

He saw a heavy brow quirk, before the man’s eyes lifted to his own, and he drew back, lips and chin shiny with Credence’s slick, 

“Why not? I just mounted you in my garden, took you away from your work. It’s the  _ least _ I could do, clean you up. Don’t think I’m done either.” Credence barely had a moment to comprehend when Mister Graves leaned back down.

 

_ | _

 

Percy had never tasted himself, not really, so when he decided to give in to the secondary want, and ate and drank the omega’s slick like communion, he found himself mildly confused by the underlying salt. Of course. It was his semen leaking back out. While he delved fingers in, and let his tongue swirl around the silky soft dripping wet rim, he could feel Credence shivering under him. There, he was enveloped by the omega’s scents, and he found that there was nothing he adored more. He’d indulged in an omega once, as a child almost, as they did, when unaware. The unfortunate side effect had been the omega becoming infatuated with him, while Percy himself was more or less indifferent. It was what he had feared upon coming home and finding an Omega was now working for the family. 

But of course. It was not  _ that _ omega. It was sweet and shy little Credence, who’d matured into a beautiful slender creature that was all legs and eyes and soft spoken words. Even when in the midst of a heat, Credence came off as the more in control one. Percy would have been jealous if he hadn’t been so in awe.

He paused a moment, and saw that Credence’s eyelashes were flitting over his high cheekbones, like butterfly wings. He was wearing the Omega out, and he certainly looked exhausted. The sun had probably not helped with that. Percy leaned back on his heels, redid his pants, and then carefully scooped Credence up into his arms, not regretting the damaged and saturated pants being left behind. 

They would dry in the sun and then be much easier to dispose of. Right now, there were as potent as Credence himself, far too distracting. Percy carried the prone omega back into the house, and was relieved that his parents were nowhere to be found. Perhaps gossiping about him in the library, or having retreated to their own wing of rooms, he didn’t know, nor did he care. All he wanted to do was take care of Credence. 

Once arrived in his own quarters, he carefully set Credence down on his feet, keeping a strong arm braced around his waist, while walking them over to the bathroom, so he could start up the water. It wasn’t painfully hot, it would do nicely. He returned his full attention to the omega, and couldn’t help the chance to drink in the sight of him. Fever broken, properly knotted, Credence blinked up at him, dazedly and half awake before speaking, 

“Is everything alright? Why did you bring me here? Did you wish for me to bathe you sir?”

Percy sighed, and then managed a quiet laugh, reaching up to pet the side of Credence’s cheek, thumbing away his almost dried tear tracks, “Not at all darling. I’m going to clean  _ you _ up, then get you to bed. You need some rest. It’s been a rather, eventful afternoon.”

Credence’s frown only deepened, but he allowed Percy to peel him out of his sweat soaked shirt, and then unlace his boots and tug off his socks, before gently setting him into the tub. He laid there for a moment, letting the water relax him, and Percy retrieved some soap for his body as well as his hair, and asked him to duck under the surface. 

Once emerged again, blinking and wiping away extra water, Percy had the vague realization Credence most resembled a nymph, as if from the greek story books. 

“What is it?”

Percy blinked, and felt his cheeks turn hot. He’d been caught staring.

“Nothing, nothing at all.”

He finished washing Credence to his satisfaction and lifted him out of the tub to dry him off, and walked him over to his bed, tucking him in. Credence tried to protest, weakly, but Percy ignored him kindly, and shushed him, “It’s alright. I’ll be there in a moment.”

He used some cold water to clean himself up, and stripped out of his own clothes, which mildly smelled like the omega, making him smile. After he toweled off and ensured his hair wouldn’t be dripping onto his pillows, he went back out to his room to find Credence had drifted off. He pulled on a sleep shirt and climbed onto the bed, remaining atop the sheets to give the omega some sense of security and modesty. He knew that Omegas tended to like nests, but didn’t always appreciate too much space invaded by Alphas, especially when they weren’t bonded, or anywhere near being that manner.

He closed his eyes, only planning to nap, but soon lost alertness to give way to dreams.

 

\

 

Credence jerked awake, and then blinked hazily, the events of the afternoon slowly filtering back to the forefront of his mind, as he turned under the silky soft sheets belonging to the younger Graves’ bed, he found the man himself next to him on the bed. He was asleep, jaw slack as he breathed, and one arm braced under his head, while the other rested atop his chest. Credence gulped as he noticed that Mister Graves was only wearing a sleep shirt, sleeping over the covers, naked from the waist down. 

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the alpha’s cock in repose, and was only further struck by the thought that he’d had that  _ inside _ him mere hours before. Their intense copulation had not left much room for consideration, but Credence couldn’t help wondering what was to become of him. Would he stay on as the gardener? Or become the young master’s pet omega? Or worse, would they fire him, and throw him out into the street, as punishment for him throwing himself at the Graves heir? 

All that and more flooded through his thoughts, and he found himself nearly worked into a state of hysterics by the time Mister Graves stirred, and frowned over at him. “Credence, did you have a bad dream? You smell afraid.”

Credence swallowed thickly, and then eased out from under the sheets, to sidle over to Mister Graves, hovering over him, glancing down the length of his body, feeling warmth emanating from his skin, as his naked form pressed into the Alphas. 

“Are you going to have me again?”

Mister Graves blinked, and his eyes darkened, though his hands were gentle on Credence’s bare skin, “No… not at all. I just… I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m perfectly fine, sir.”

Mister Graves sighed, eyes slipping closed, as Credence felt his strong hips jerk slightly under him, “Credence… I’m not here to take advantage of you again. I must apologize for that. I would never have… I had no idea you were in heat, much less,  _ so ripe _ , for taking.”

Credence licked his lips, unaware as to why the mere idea of being  _ had _ was suddenly infinitely more appealing, knowing the man hadn’t stalked him with purpose, and had merely been overwhelmed by his scent. Perhaps his life wasn’t about to be over.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I liked it.” Mister Graves’ eyes opened slowly, and then one of his hands slid up Credence’s back, fingertips tickled his side and over his shoulder, before finding his face, cupping his cheek tenderly, “You did?”

Credence nodded, and nuzzled into the palm of the man’s hand. 

“I liked it, very much. Would you do it again?”

“Credence, I’ve wanted to do something else, may I?”

He gulped, and then nodded, feeling slick dampening his thighs, tickling down his skin. He couldn’t possibly imagine what Mister Graves was asking for. 

But then, the hand on his face curved back around the nape of his neck, fingers tangling in his hair, guiding him down, so their lips could meet. 

As he felt Mister Graves’ mouth slowly part under him, Credence gasped, and rocked his hips down, feeling the Alpha’s cock stir, and thicken slightly, while his legs parted so that he could straddle the man’s waist.

“Oh god… forgive me. You taste so sweet.”

“Really?”

The alpha’s kiss to Credence was like the richest of chocolates, mingling with refreshing citrus, or rainfall on the turned soil. Dark and comforting, and entirely addictive.

“Would you consider allowing me to court you, gorgeous Credence?” 

Mister Graves panted out, between rather frantic kisses, and Credence was in awe, unsure, and speechless. Their bodies shifted, rolling him over onto his back, so that the man was staring down at him, gently rutting between his legs, but not shifting back, so that their lengths were pressed against one another. “Mister Graves, why would you want-”

The Alpha shook his head, putting a finger to Credence’s lips, stroking down and then following the move with his mouth, warm and wet on his neck, whispering into his skin, 

“Call me Percival, please.”

Credence’s mouth opened on a gasp that turned into a low whine when Mister Graves’ continued licking and kissing down his chest, pausing to nuzzle against the dip of his belly, and then reverently touched a hand to his cock, dripping precum onto his skin. 

“I want to make you come before I fuck you again.”

Credence closed his eyes, and nodded, before pleading in the affirmative. 

The man was able to fit his entire length into his mouth with little effort, as Credence’s cock was fairly thin even when fully hard, and he could  _ feel _ Mister Graves’ throat convulse around him as he swallowed, and suckled. 

His tongue was firm and flicking on the underside, quickly dragging Credence into an orgasm, which made his thighs tremble at the sides of Mister Graves’ shoulders, and his back arched, forcing his cock deeper into the alpha’s throat, so that he drank down every drop of his release without effort. Mister Graves pulled up and off of him, only to press a kiss to the side of his inner thigh, and make him shiver again. “How was that?”

Credence laughed weakly, “Incredible sir - Ah, Percival.” One of the hands that had been bracing on his side slipped under the curve of his ass, and rubbed over the slippery rim of his opening. 

“Bend your knees up. I want to see your face as I enter you.”

Credence gulped, and did as he was told, watching Mister Graves sit up on his knees atop the bed, before lowering down, close enough to kiss him as he guided his cock between his legs, carefully pushing in. From that angle, when the kiss broke for a moment, Credence could also witness the man’s reaction to feeling them slot together. Mister Graves’ jaw went slack with pleasure, and his eyelids fluttered, while a moan rumbled out of his chest.

“Oh god… god help me, you feel so perfect around me.”

Credence inhaled and got a lungful of the alpha’s scent for his trouble, which only made him relax further, as his arousal slowly simmered to the surface again.

Mister Graves continued to thrust languidly into him and back out, with no need to knot, he could take his time, relatively, as Credence felt rather than saw his own cock starting to thicken once more. Then there was a hand on him, stroking slowly, and Mister Graves put his other hand to Credence’s, which had been fisting the pillow to the side of his head, linking their fingers together. “Percival… would you really court me?”

“Yes, yes, darling, nothing would make me happier. When I saw it was you, I thought maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me.” Credence’s heart swelled in his chest, and tears pricked his eyes. “Why?”

Mister Graves groaned again, and his hips stilled, while Credence felt warmth blossoming inside him. “I love you. I’ve always loved you..

He cried out as he came again, barely nudged into it by Mister Graves’ steady touches and wonderful words. The alpha pulled back and collapsed to his side, letting go of him only to pull him flush to his chest, burying his face in Credence’s neck, and panting against his skin. “Please, say you’ll be mine.”

Credence swallowed around the lump in his throat, and blinked so that his tears fell freely, 

“I will, I will, yes. I love you too, Percival.”


End file.
